Showers of Traumatization
by GureSan007
Summary: Kanda is taking a shower doing the usual. Well usual for guys, anyways. When he starts thinking about a certain someone. Kanare. Kandaxallen. Oneshot. M for manly things. Don't like don't read. R and R


**A/N: don't ask. made at three in the morning. I am pretty sure almost all of you know that ANY idea at three in the mornign sounds brilliant. Umm this was interesting to write... I told my friend about this story at school... I think a teacher heard me... -cries- **

Kanda had always hated the bean sprout known as Allen. At first it was a kind loathing. The boy had ruined much of Kanda's life, so had half the people in the world actually. No, he was not emo he just had a different view on the world then most, a darker view, yes. But he was not emo. Not once had he thought of suicide- no that was a lie. Kanda's eye began to twitch as his mind unwillingly played back the memory that he had wished to put into a box, bury the box, then smash the living shit out of it with Mugen.

An evident twitched emerged in Kanda's left eye as he recounted the memory, very unwillingly, of course.

_He had had an annoying day; Kumui had yet again managed to build another machine that terrorized everyone (of course). The machine had been chasing after Lavi, Leenallee, and the bean sprout. At first Kanda didn't help them, he merely watched from his room and willed for the damn thing to damage or else harm either Lavi or else Allen. It was common knowledge that he hated the both of them. _

_After 10 minutes of watching the robot chase the three around from his room, Kanda decided that this in fact was an invaluable use of his time. So he decided to go back to his room and take a nice relaxing shower- no wait nothing relaxed him. He was to emo- no he thought too differently to ever be relaxed. _

_Kanda had stepped into the shower and embraced the radiating heat from the water. Grabbing a soap bar he lathered himself with the soap and quickly rinsed his body with the massaging water. With the same bar of soap he washed his long hair. In many ways it was hard to wash hair with soap. If you didn't get the right kind of soap then it made one's hair too greasy- wait no! He was not going to think about soap!_

_When he had finished washing his hair, he looked down. He remembered when he was younger how he was taught that 'touching oneself was unbecoming'. His mom had even told him that if he did inappropriate things such as 'spilling ones seed' then Santa wouldn't come. Yes Santa, more loved then God, definitely. Now he was over his mothers rules! He was in the Black order Dammit! With that in mind he began doing all the things he was told not to. Being bad felt so good._

But those who do wrong must be punished.

_Kanda's breath grew louder and louder and his lower half ached for more attention, a faster pace. Complying Kanda began to feel the warmth burning inside of himself. Such intensity was so much._

_Then he began to hear voices in the halls. "Kumui! I'm gonna kill you!" It was Allen who yelled. It may have been faint and distant, but Kanda knew his voice well. Maybe a bit too well._

_Suddenly images of the boy appeared in his head. It was a very awkward experience. For goodness sakes he was fucking masturbating and he thinks of Allen. Twitching his left eye Kanda stopped what he was doing and placed the shower on extremely cold water. No way in hell he was going to come while thinking of the Bean sprout!_

_That day Kanda made two vows. One to make Allen miserable for doing this to his pure mind and secondly that he would listen to his mom more. _

A shiver ran up and down Kanda's spine over and over again. Traumatizing. That was the only word for what happened to him. Nothing else would do it justice. Whenever he saw Allen he was haunted by the memory. Just like now. Allen and himself stood on the lower floor of the black order and were discussing a new mission with Kumui.

Kanda could not concentrate. The events from the week before wouldn't leave his mind. Allen's white hair only reminded him of the experience even more. The memories flew through his head over again.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Kumui asked as he curiously looked over to Kanda.

Kanda glared his response.

No he would never forgive Allen Walker. He would get his revenge for ruining his entire life. He would now have to run into the shower wash his hair, not look down and run out of the shower. Most would think him overreacting. But he wasn't. He had imagined things about his worst enemy and him. . . while 'servicing' himself. If anything he was under reacting.

Oh yeas he would exact his revenge on Allen Walker, no matter what.

**A/N: I know very short... I think I might be nervous about posting this... It is my first well... D gre man fan thing... so hope you enjoyed or else staring at the screen going 'wtf'. This is so far a oneshot... I am not good with updating as I am pretty sure many could vouch for that. no it was not graphic... if I were to post more then maybe. I don't feel comfertable enough with the characters to describe how Kanda's penis felt as he was moving his hand across his shaft. hehehe.**

**R and R**


End file.
